


Clochard

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Anxiety, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Джулиан с уверенностью видел в Анне-Луизе добрые позывы и чувствовал своим верным долгом воспитать её порядочным человеком, поэтому пройти мимо одного французского поучительного рассказа попросту не мог. Анну-Луизу же постоянно преследовали тревожные мысли, не дающие ей покоя ни на минуту.





	Clochard

**Author's Note:**

> У этого фанфика есть своя история. Я написала его года два-три назад, уже сама точно не помню, в рандомной тетради. Затем тетрадь потерялась, о фанфике я забыла, и вот сейчас спустя пару лет она нашлась в куче старого мусора. Фанфик не переписывался и выложен таким, каким он был изначально, так что некоторые моменты для меня самой спорны. В общем, я всё. Наслаждайтесь.
> 
> Сименон Рабле* — выдуманный мной французский писатель.  
Если честно, я не могу вспомнить, что бралось за основу романа, который обсуждают персонажи. Вполне возможно, что я его тоже выдумала. Ещё вполне возможно, что у фанфика должно было быть продолжение, но так как я его так и не написала и не помню, в чём была суть, довольствуемся тем, что есть.

Девушка с лёгким волнением в груди достала из шкафа все нужные материалы к сегодняшнему занятию французского языка. Она с присущей ей спокойной манерой положила на стол роман известного в те годы классика, что проживал во Франции. О его книгах знали во всех странах и королевствах. Писатель внёс в родной язык большое разнообразие изысков своими произведениями, так что, можно сказать, он был отцом того французского языка, который только зарождался в те годы. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что учитель принцессы, а также по совместительству её добрый друг, дал ей задание: к следующему уроку иностранного языка прочесть один из самых известных романов почтённого автора.

В дверь постучали. Анна-Луиза почувствовала, как резко стало трудно дышать, как кислород осел тяжёлым осадком в лёгких, и как, поначалу сама того не заметив, она резко выпрямила осанку. Но она тут же попыталась подавить это необузданное волнение и мелодичным голосом произнесла краткое:

— Войдите.

В комнате с высоким потолком и роскошной мебелью появился высокий широкоплечий мужчина. Его русые волосы были аккуратно убраны назад, а добрые глаза по своему обыкновению приветливо сияли. Джулиану было двадцать восемь лет, что по меркам того времени значило, что он уже являлся взрослым, состоятельным человеком. Вопреки понятиям «взрослого состоятельного человека», его лицо выглядело очень молодо и признаки старения — что уже успели настигнуть его ровесников — щадили мужчину. Несмотря на свой довольно молодой вид, Джулиан был статен и учтив, его манеры и знания выставляли его как высокообразованного человека. Эти качества и привлекали принцессу. Преподаватель её был порядочен, умён, но отнюдь не лишён хорошего чувства юмора и простоты, которую в стенах дворца было найти довольно сложно.

Анне-Луизе не так давно миновало восемнадцать. Джулиан с самых её малых лет был тем, кто привил ей грамоту, тем, кого она с гордостью и великой радостью могла уверенно назвать своим самым хорошим другом. Лучшим другом. Но годы шли, принцесса росла. Её охватывала новизна эмоций и чувств — из маленькой любознательной девочки она за годы их общения выросла в молодую девушку. Учитель был счастлив, наблюдая, как его воспитанница познаёт новое и взрослеет, как открывает знания в разных областях наук. Однако перемены были не только внутренние, но и внешние. Платья для принцессы шили более взрослые, корсет затягивался туже, размер бюста увеличивался — так Анна-Луиза достигла периода, когда в своём учителе она начала видеть не просто лучшего друза, а уже нечто большее. Нечто, что её манило, притягивало и заставляло чувствовать себя рядом с ним беспощадное волнение, но и с тем же постепенно вкрадывающееся в сердце любопытство.

— Вы времени зря не теряли, как я погляжу, — подойдя к письменному столу принцессы, Джулиан посмотрел на книгу, на богато украшенной обложке которой было выведено лаконичное «Clochard». Анне-Луизе не нравилось, когда учитель обращался к ней на «вы». Его любезность и вежливость трогали до глубины души, но принцессу не покидала тревога, что обращается он к ней таким образом лишь из-за её высокого статуса. Это раздражало.

— Ты был прав, — непринуждённо улыбнулась девушка, — Сименон Рабле* действительно мастерски обходился с диалектами.

Джулиан присел на стул подле и они начали обсуждать прочитанное. В произведении говорилось о богаче и бедняке, или, как на французском языке: «richard» значит богатый, а «clochard» — бродяга, босяк. В книге повествовалась история, произошедшая в Париже, где жили те самые Richard и Clochard. Однако имена их не соответствовали материальному положению, что сначала смутило принцессу. Так богача звали Clochard, а бедняка — Richard, вопреки истинному значению имён. В рассказе были высмеяны их социальные положения и к концу была показана развязка: богатый Clochard оказался грязным подлецом, за душой которого была лишь нищета, а вот бедняк по прозвищу Richard, наоборот, внутренне был обогащён. Подобную литературу позволяли читать не многим аристократам и членам королевских семей, так как был большой риск посеять в них тревогу: а не похожи ли они на отрицательного персонажа романа? Джулиан с уверенностью видел в Анне-Луизе добрые позывы и чувствовал своим верным долгом воспитать её порядочным человеком, поэтому пройти мимо этого поучительного рассказа попросту не мог. Однако сейчас он видел перед собой немного смущённую, словно чего-то втайне боящуюся, принцессу. Мужчина сразу же перевёл стрелки на мораль книги и начал успокаивать девушку:

— Даже не смейте себя приравнивать к этому опущенному герою романа, — горячо говорил он. — Я знаю вас, вы лучше.

Принцесса в ответ лишь несуразно улыбнулась на его добрые слова На сердце её лежал тяжёлый камень смятения — не о прочитанном романе она пеклась, хотя нужно отдать должное, натолкнул её на эти размышления именно он. Анна-Луиза начала поздно осознавать, что она и Джулиан были совершенно из разных социальных классов. Да, он был придворным учителем и имел честь обучать грамоте саму принцессу, однако то, что происходил мужчина из бедной — как он сам рассказывал своей подопечной — семьи, ставило её чувства в неловкое положения. Девушка погрустнела. Та светлая привязанность, что она ощущала по отношению к Джулиану, то необузданное волнение, что настигало её постоянно рядом с ним, всё это рушилось перед ней гнётом её обязанностей принцессы, будущей правительницы королевства.

Джулиан задумчиво посмотрел на Анну-Луизу, явно обеспокоенный её понурым видом. Он решил отвлечь её от морали истории и уйти глубже непосредственно в язык повествования.

— На самом деле «clochard» не имеет ничего общего со словом «cloche» — «колокол», — пояснил он спокойным тоном, делая чёткие акценты на иностранных словах. — Считается, что оно скорее происходит от «clocher», что означает «хромать».

Анна-Луиза искренне попыталась запомнить эту деталь, но все её мысли были совсем не о происхождении французских слов. Когда она была девочкой, её привязанность к учителю оправдывалась в глазах матери и королевской знати трудолюбием и тяге к знаниям. А то, что дочь королевы охотнее проводит свободное время с Джулианом, чем со своими сверстниками, пожилая вдова оправдывала нехваткой своей дочери отца. Сейчас, как и прежде, женщина придерживалась этого мнения, но Анна-Луиза знала, что стоит миновать ещё паре лет, и её чувства к мужчине станут очевидными и будут осуждены и осмеяны. Для девушки не было страшно презрение со стороны аристократии и родственников… да даже неприязнь собственной матери не страшила её. Принцесса больше боялась, если всё осуждение пойдёт в сторону Джулиана, да и, тем более, её беспокоило его отношение непосредственно к ней. Ему уже было под тридцать, а он всё ещё не остепенился. Из детства Анна-Луиза могла помнить, что у него была пара романов, но ни один из них успехом не увенчался. Уже тогда, будучи ребёнком, она со злостью внутри ревновала учителя, своего самого верного друга, когда он оказывал внимание кому-то помимо неё. Принцесса была жутким собственником с малых лет. Она с горькой усмешкой всё-таки обратилась к прочитанному роману. У девушки были, как и у любого другого живого человека, свои недостатки. Но делает ли Анну-Луизу упрямая убеждённость, что она может уверенно предоставлять на взрослого мужчину свои «права», что она и в мыслях не может допустить расставание, прекращение их уроков, встреч… делает ли её вся эта желчь и эгоизм «clochard-ом»?

— Вы сегодня очень тихая... — вдруг разогнал чреду беспрерывных размышлений принцессы Джулиан одним своим спокойным, сдержанным тембром голоса. Он положил руку на плечо девушки и внимательно заглянул в её слегка растерянные голубые глаза. — Ты в порядке?

Возникло знойное покалывание в груди. Мужчина обратился к ней на «ты». Впервые за год. Когда Анна-Луиза была ребёнком, она уговорила Джулиана обращаться к ней на «ты» и никак иначе. Учитель не мог противиться девочке, чья природная смекалка и врождённая любознательность вызывали ничего кроме приятной теплоты. Когда из той любознательной девочки принцесса начала превращаться в красивую молодую девушку, Джулиан посчитал нужным вернуться к официальному «вы».

— Нет, всё хорошо, я просто… — Анна-Луиза отвела взгляд и в нерешительности сжала губы. — Было бы неплохо погулять сегодня в саду. — Она решила, что есть необходимость в том, чтобы отвлечь себя от лежащего на столе романа. — Сегодня превосходная погода.

Учитель уловил намеренное отхождение от темы. Он шумно выдохнул и, чтобы не выдать своего истинного беспокойства, согласился. Урок французского языка был перенесён на улицу, и на ещё один день принцессе удалось притворно оградить себя от тревожных мыслей, преследующих её каждый день. По крайней мере, ей так показалось. Однако когда знакомая рука протянула ей только что сорванную розу, прежде чем улыбнуться такому подарку, Анна-Луиза на одну долю секунды нахмурилась неизбежному чувству, словно её сердце ноюще сжалось внутри.


End file.
